Merah
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Merah itu Cinta. Dan merah itu Akashi. [Akashi S., Kuroko T.]


Merah

Di dunia ada banyak sekali warna yang dapat dijumpai Kuroko. Ungu adalah warna seragam basket Yosen, yang juga berarti warna manik mata Murasakibara. Kuning untuk matahari pagi yang selalu dapat menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat, adalah warna celana panjang kesukaan Kise. Hijau untuk daun-daun yang menghiasi pekarangan rumah dan mewarnai pohon-pohon yang membuat mereka tampak sejuk, tapi hijau juga berarti warna rambut Midorima. Biru yang sesungguhnya untuk warna kesukaan Aomine, baby blue untuk rambutnya sendiri, biru untuk warna langit cerah dan bersih, tanpa warna putih untuk gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang dinamai awan. Jingga untuk langit sore yang selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang sekolah. Merah muda adalah warna sepeda Momoi yang pernah ia pinjam. Dan merah-

"Ukh~" Kuroko baru saja merintih karena tangannya yang lagi-lagi teriris, ketika ia memotong bawang. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah khusus GoM yang bisa memasak, Housekeeper mereka sedang pulang ke desa untuk menjenguk keluarganya, pelatihnya sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, Momoi tidak tinggal di sini, lagipula Momoi juga tidak bisa memasak, Kise dan Murasakibara yang biasanya membantu sedang pergi berbelanja dengan Midorima dan Aomine. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Akashi... pokoknya jangan tanya. Akashi pernah memasak sup ikan yang justru terlihat seperti laut. Yah, laki-laki itu tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, sehingga Kuroko-lah yang bertugas memasak makanan, untuk hari ini juga.

Tapi lihat, cairan merah itu terus dan terus mengalir dari tangannya ketika ia memasak. Sudah dua, tiga, empat, atau mungkin lima, jumlah luka yang ia dapatkan hari ini karena memotong bahan masakan. Ia hanya ahli memasak, tapi tidak untuk memotong. Murasakibara yang sedang kelaparan, bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Bahkan Kise yang terkadang lelah karena selesai pemotretan pun masih bisa membantunya memotong beberapa sayuran, ketika dirinya belum selesai memasak. Bahkan Akashi lebih pintar darinya soal ini. Tapi hari ini ia bersikeras untuk melakukannya sendirian, sehingga tidak merepotkan teman-temannya. Atau mungkin lain kali, ia akan meminjam gunting Akashi untuk memotong semuanya. Supaya tangannya tidak terluka lagi, supaya darahnya tidak berkurang lagi.

Ah benar, merah untuk darah.

Kuroko meletakkan tangannya dibawah siraman air keran, membersihkan lukanya karena ia suka segalanya higienis. Tapi coba tebak, Akashi tiba-tiba datang dan menarik jari tangannya yang terluka, memasukkan kemulutnya dan mulai menghisap darah Kuroko yang terus keluar.

"Maaf..." ujarnya lirih.

Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tentu saja, karena ia akan berhenti ketika darah Kuroko yang keluar juga berhenti.

"Akashi-kun, sudahlah. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh seperti ini?" ujar Kuroko lagi, kali ini menatap manik heterocrome itu. Ia tersenyum. "Kau terlihat seperti vampire, karenaku."

Akashi melepaskan jari tangan kuroko, dan sebagai gantinya menarik pergelangan tangannya ke kamar mereka. Ada 4 kamar yang tersedia di rumah ini. Kamar Murasakibara dan Midorima, kamar Kise dan Aomine. Sedangkan dirinya tidur di ruangan yang sama dengan Akashi. Akashi beralih mengambil kotak obat-obatan, dan menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Jangan ceroboh, Tetsuya. Jangan suka melukai dirimu seperti ini. Ini bukan masalah padaku, tapi untukmu. Darahmu terus berkurang, padahal kau mengidap anemia. Lain kali kau harus membiarkanku memotongnya, dan kau fokus memasak."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun-"

Manik heterocrome itu terangkat, menatapnya. Kuroko tiba-tiba diam. Tentu saja ia tidak mau melanjutkan ini karena Akashi tidak suka perdebatan. Atau, karena ia tahu pada akhirnya ia tidak akan menang melawan Akashi yang absolut.

"Atau lain kali, biar Atsushi dan Ryota yang mengerjakannya. Kita masih bisa memakan pizza yang berada di kulkas. Kau tinggal menghangatkannya, maka urusan lapar sudah selesai."

"Hai... ssumimasen, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak menjawab permintaan maaf itu, karena ia masih terfokus pada tugasnya melilit perban ke tangan Kuroko. Namun tiba-tiba pergerakannya terhenti karena mendengar Kuroko berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian." Kuroko lurus menatap ke arah rambut merah yang menunduk di depannya. "Aku ingin berguna, setidaknya setelah kesempatanku berada di lapangan cukup kecil, aku ingin berguna di sini."

Akashi terus merekatkan plester-perban seperti milik Midorima ke area luka Kuroko. Sudah 4, kurang satu lagi. Ia bingung bagaimana bisa seluruh jari di tangan kiri Kuroko terluka. "Bicara apa kau, Tetsuya? Kau berguna untuk kami. Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bisa menuntaskan beberapa hal."

Akashi mendongak, menatap hamparan laut luas dalam mata Kuroko. "Apa kau ingin menjadi pengganti Housekeeper? Itu tidak mungkin. Rumah ini milik kita, bukan hanya milikmu. Ada enam orang yang bisa menjaganya. Ketika kau terpeleset saat mengepel, tentu saja Daiki harus menggantikanmu. Ketika kau terlalu _tinggi_ untuk mengambil sesuatu, maka Murasakibara harus mengambilkannya untukmu." Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Akashi, karena melihat wajah Kuroko yang berubah jadi kusut. Tentu karena kata-kata _tinggi_ itu. "Aku bercanda Tetsuya. Intinya, kau tidak boleh mengambilnya sendirian. Bukankah kau bertugas untuk memberi pass kepada yang lainnya? Sekarang kau juga harus melakukan itu di rumah ini."

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. "Arigatou, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku ingin belajar memotong."

Akashi benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Kau ini memang keras kepala, Tetsuya."

"Dan aku benci darah." Akashi merekatkan plester terakhir ke area luka Kuroko selanjutnya. "Aku benci warna merah."

Lihat, Kuroko. Kau membuat Akashi yang sudah berbaik hati membantumu, kini terpaku. Apa kau tahu apa makna kata-katamu bagi Akashi?

"Aku benci melihat cairan merah itu mengotori tanganku. Semuanya menjadi tidak steril. Aku benci ketika aku selalu gagal dalam memotong, dan menghasilkan karya seperti ini. Bukan masakanku terselesaikan, namun harus berhenti untuk mengobati ini. Aku benci karena pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Tidak, kau salah Kuroko.

Akashi menepuk jari-jari Kuroko pelan. Memastikan perbannya terpasang erat di jari Kuroko, lalu bangkit. "Kau salah kalau begitu, Tetsuya. Coba pahami arti kehadiranmu di sini. Setidaknya, ketika kau tahu itu salah, maka jangan mengulanginya lagi. Suatu saat, aku akan lelah memerban tanganmu karena kau keras kepala." Akashi menoleh ke belakang, menatap manik Kuroko dengan Heterocromenya. "Tapi merah tidak selamanya darah. Merah adalah warna bola basket, permainan kesukaanmu, bukan? Merah adalah warna traffict light. Merah adalah darah orang tua yang mengalir dalam darahmu juga. Dan merah, adalah warna ponselku. Merah adalah warna guntingku. Merah adalah warna rambutku. Merah adalah warna kesukaanku. Maaf kalau kau membencinya. Aku tidak tahu kau terpaksa sekamar denganku, bersama orang yang menyukai kebencianmu. Aku akan berkata pada Shintarou untuk silang ruangan."

"Ah... Ah- Akashi-Kun?"

"Aku permisi, Tetsuya."

Greb.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya ketika sepasang tangan pucat itu meraih tubuhnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ma-maksudku bukan itu, aku tidak benar-benar membencinya. Jadi jangan marah, kumohon Akashi-kun."

Akashi berbalik, menatap mata Kuroko yang sibuk berlarian untuk tidak menatap ke arahnya. Ia menghela napas, mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya ke pipi Kuroko. Membingkai wajah itu, sehingga warna laut itu hanya terfokus ke arahnya. "Lalu?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir. "Karena perasaanku pada Akashi-kun juga berwarna merah. Aku tidak mungkin membencinya, bukan?"

Masih ada banyak arti warna merah yang lain.

Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menarik dagu Kuroko dengan cepat, menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Kuroko. Mata bertemu mata, bibir bertemu bibir. Warna merah itu telah mengalihkan dunianya.

"Kalau aku memiliki perasaan merah itu kepadamu, apa kau masih ingin membencinya, Tetsuya?"

Tidak mungkin, bukan? Karena bagi Kuroko, merah berarti cinta. Merah berarti perasaannya. Merah berarti orang yang paling dicintainya. Merah juga berarti Akashi-nya.

Ah, benar. Selain itu, rona di pipi Kuroko, juga berwarna merah.

"Tentu tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku mecintaimu."

.

.

.

==FIN==


End file.
